Segundas Oportunidades
by dabria99
Summary: Debido a un favor del pasado Luffy tiene la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, ahora seguido de su fiel tripulación se embarca en una nueva aventura en busca de un único objetivo, salvar a su hermano mayor, pero la vida de un 'D' nunca es tan sencilla... -Lu...-exclamó Ace preocupado. -¿Quien eres tú?-la confusión en su rostro era evidente.
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **-¡Hola! Vuelvo con una nueva historia y eso me pone muy contenta.**

 **-Hace poco recuperé una antigua cuenta y encontré esta historia, al leerla me di cuenta del cambio abismal del estilo de escritura que tuve con el paso del tiempo (ya que ese fue mi primer fanfic) pero la idea me seguía pareciendo buena por lo que decidí reescribirlo y aquí está, espero lo disfruten.**

 **-Recuerden que One Piece no me pertenece, todo es creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **-Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

—Vamos Luffy, no puedes tener esa cara de deprimido por siempre—le dio una sonrisa burlona—no se supone que ya no eres un niño, ¿acaso debo darte más jugo?

— ¡No molestes estúpido Shanks!

—Dahahahah eso suena más como tú—comentó alegre el capitán pelirrojo, calmando a su vez la preocupación que lo había invadido por su pequeño amigo.

Luffy hizo una mueca en señal de disgusto que a los ojos de Makino no más que adorable.

El niño de 6 años había estado molesto desde la mañana y la mujer entendía la razón, el Vice-Almirante Garp había llamado ese día avisando que debido al trabajo esta vez se demoraría más en volver a la isla para lo que el mismo llamaba ''convertir a su lindo nieto en un marino respetable'', puede que a Luffy no le hiciera mucha gracia el entrenamiento espartano del mayor pero el pequeño amaba a su abuelo, pese a todo siempre terminaba divirtiéndose con las alocadas ideas del hombre y con los momentos que pasaban acampando mientras Garp le contaba alguna historia de sus tiempos de batalla.

Tenían una relación extraña, pero nadie en todo pueblo dudaba del amor que abuelo y nieto se profesaban.

No ver a Garp en mucho tiempo siempre entristecía a Luffy y un Luffy triste es uno que no come mucho o que está de pésimo humor, ahora claramente era lo segundo. El niño se sentía solo sin su única familia real pese a que todo el mundo en Villa Foosha lo adoraba, en especial ella misma y el alcalde. También el capitán pelirrojo lo quería mucho pero el hombre tenía, al igual que el Vice-Almirante Garp, una forma extraña de mostrar su cariño, molestándolo.

Sin embargo Makino vio que el Capitán Shanks, a pesar de que estaba molestando a Luffy como normalmente lo haría, esta vez tenía una mirada distintita, parecía estar pensando en algo muy lejano.

—Dime Luffy, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de las Sognatori?—preguntó.

— ¿Sognaroni…?—de pronto la curiosidad infantil de Luffy logró borrar cualquier rastro de su mal humor inicial; Shanks no solía contarle muchas cosas de sus viajes pero parecía que esta vez el hombre haría una excepción.

—Dahaha Sognatori _—'¡Bingo!_ ' pensó Shanks al ver de nuevo los ojos brillantes de Luffy, al capitán pelirrojo no le gustaba ver esa mirada triste en la cara de su pequeño amigo, en una de las mesas más cercanas estaba sentado Ben, quien solo negó con la cabeza al notar la verdadera intención de su capitán—ellas son probablemente las criaturas más hermosas que haya visto jamás…

Los ojos de Luffy brillaban, Ben y los demás nakamas de Shanks sonreían con algo de nostalgia, Makino por alguna razón se sentía celosa pero ver la sonrisa de Luffy había logrado tranquilizarla.

—No existen muchas de su especie y llegar a ver una sola es una bendición—ahora miró al niño con complicidad—además tienen una habilidad asombrosa, ellas…

— ¡¿Cuál?!—preguntó impaciente.

—Verás ellas…—lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza— ¡No me interrumpas pequeño mocoso!

— ¡WAAA! ¡SUELTAME ESTÚPIDO SHANKS!

— ¿No que tus puños eran como pistolas?, libérate tú mismo ancla.

Ambos siguieron forcejeando hasta que Ben se acercó, tomó a Luffy y golpeó a Shanks.

Luffy refunfuñó claramente molesto, Ben solo sonrió por la actitud del niño y decidió seguir con la historia de su capitán.

—Ellas cumplen deseos ancla—el hombre solo amplió aún más su sonrisa al obtener la completa atención del niño de seis años tan rápidamente—si alguna vez llegas a ver a una Sognatori puedes considerarte un hombre sumamente afortunado. Son criaturas hermosas y extrañas, de los seres más misteriosos que uno podría imaginar.

— ¿En serio cumplen deseos?—preguntó Luffy con ojos curiosos.

—Claro—inhaló su cigarro y prosiguió—no existe un deseo que ellas no puedan cumplir pero debes tener en cuenta que solo cumplirán un deseo específico y solamente a alguien que ellas mismas elijan.

— ¡Genial! Shishsishi—sus ojos se iluminaron por completo—cuando las vea les pediré un montón de carne.

—Dahahaha maldición ancla, solo a ti se te ocurriría algo así.

— ¡Cállate estúpido Shanks! Todavía estoy molesto contigo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

En medio de una fogata en lo alto de una isla ubicada en el cielo, un grupo de piratas novatos se divertían.

Todos ellos estaban tranquilos en un ambiente familiar, a pesar de que solo unas horas antes estuvieron a punto de ser sacrificados, claro pese a que no fue hace mucho para Luffy ya era pasado, él hacía lo que quería y sus nakamas quienes a pesar de que solo llevaban unos meses con él y bueno en el caso de la recién llegada Robin solo unos días, todos habían aprendido que a veces a pesar de lo absurdo que sonara lo mejor era solo dejarse arrastrar por el huracán que era Luffy.

Y eran los Mugiwara, ellos hacían fiesta donde sea.

Todos fueron sometidos a un sinfín de sentimientos desde el mismo instante que en llegaron a Skypiea, la Isla del Cielo era una aventura tan única que las palabras no bastarían para terminar de describirla. Por lo que ahora sus risas y cantos era una manera de desahogar todo aquello a lo que estuvieron expuestos desde el principio; no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandonaron Arabasta y ya estaban de nuevo en medio de otra guerra civil, esta vez contra un absurdo sujeto con complejo de Dios. La fiesta fue una manera de recordar que no eran héroes, que solo eran personas normales con grandes sueños que buscaban proteger a su nueva amiga rubia Conis y devolver el honor a su también nuevo amigo Montblanc Cricket.

En fin, todos estaban disfrutando al cantar y beber el buen licor que Zoro había conseguido quien sabe dónde, la comida de Sanji solo lo hacía más disfrutable, incluso la preocupación de Usopp por el Merry había cesado un poco.

Cuando finalmente la gran fiesta había acabado y todos iban a dormir al capitán le dio un ataque de hambre, porque era Luffy y él siempre tenía hambre a pesar de que había comido solo unos minutos antes, por lo que el chico de goma termina despertando en medio de la noche.

—Comida... carneee~~ ¡Saaanji comida!—intentó que su rubio cocinero le hiciera algún aperitivo, palabra clave, intentó.

— ¡Cállate capitán de mierda!, acabas de comer —le dio una patada justo en el rostro— ¡Y no molestes a Nami-swan y Robin-chuan!— volviendo a acostarse tranquilamente, el cocinero decidió ignorarlo y volver a dormir.

—Caaarnee—murmuró un deprimido Luffy.

El joven de 17 años ya totalmente despierto no pudo simplemente quedarse allí y esperar a que su tripulación despierte, enloquecería sin tan siquiera lo intentara, por lo que empezó a vagar por los alrededores refunfuñando claramente molesto.

—Carneee—siguió lloriqueando y haciendo muecas de disgusto hasta que de pronto se detuvo al ver algo a lo lejos.

Una extraña criatura, Luffy no podía definir la especie, era una mezcla entre humano y animal. El aura mística y de grandeza lo despendía en todo su ser, uno simplemente no podía apartar la vista de encima.

Incluso alguien como Luffy, que normalmente no prestaba atención a nada que no sea su carne, sus nakamas o un escarabajo Hércules había quedado hechizado.

Por mucho que intentara no pudo dejar de observarla hasta que hubo algo más que captó su atención, una especie de bruma negra la estaba cubriendo, él notó que las grandes, coloridas y brillantes alas que la criatura poseía estaban siendo tomadas.

Ella estaba siendo esclavizada y Luffy no iba a permitirlo.

Nadie merecía perder su libertad.

El chico de goma se acercó, dejó su actitud infantil y ayudó a la pobre criatura a salir. Con sus manos desnudas tomó la oscura bruma la que irónicamente se sentía cálida en sus manos. Luffy no sabía realmente qué estaba haciendo pero misteriosamente su instinto o alguna especie de voz en su cabeza le decía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Y Luffy siempre confiaba en su instinto.

—Ne ne criatura misteriosa únete a mi tripulación—unos hermosos ojos dorados se dirigieron a los suyos y así Luffy pese a que no escuchó realmente nada supo la respuesta—ya veo shishishi, es un pena. Sabes tienes unas hermosas alas, no deberías estar atrapada—cuando la liberó al fin le dio a la criatura una de las sonrisa más radiantes que tenía—ve y vuela.

Lo que Luffy no sabía era que la criatura que liberó era una muy valiosa, una que su amigo pelirrojo le mencionó hace ya muchos años pero que él había llegado a olvidar, se trataba de una Sognatori, una de las especies más misteriosas del mundo, que solo habitaban en las Islas del Cielo y las cuales tenían el poder de cumplir deseos a ciertas personas especiales que elegían y esta Sognatori nunca olvidaría a su salvador.

El futuro Rey de los Piratas y Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

—No te preocupes Luffy—su voz se rompió levemente a pesar de sí mismo—no te dejaré morir.

Chopper estaba decidido a salvar a su capitán. El pequeño reno desde su lugar en la enfermería podía escuchar los gritos de batalla de Zoro y Sanji, las órdenes de Nami, en fin los escuchaba a todos, incluso creyó escuchar a Jimbe pero era imposible, el gyojin estaba en el mar tratando de alejar a los enemigos que los habían seguido.

Ellos tenían que escapar, debían salir de Wano a como dé lugar.

Tenían que llevar a Luffy a algún sitio en el que pudiera estar a salvo y luego de alguna manera darle la noticia.

¿Cómo se supone que le dirían que su otro hermano había muerto?, Chopper quería tirarse al suelo, hacerse una pelota y llorar por horas solo de imaginar el dolor al que Luffy sería sometido una vez que se enterara que Sabo había muerto.

Que los revolucionarios se infiltraron a la Reverie para salvar a su camarada y que fueron descubiertos. Que intentaron matar a Dragon y que Sabo tomó su lugar.

Que su hermano murió en lugar de su padre.

Él no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Luffy ante esto.

Y ahora ellos estaban aquí, huyendo de Wano, tratando de salvar sus vidas de la furia de dos Emperadores. Chopper esperaba que Law estuviera bien en algún lugar, pero en este momento su trabajo era mantener con vida el cuerpo de su capitán; Luffy que se había destruido a sí mismo para protegerlos de la furia de Kaido y que de alguna manera lo logró, junto a Law y Kid derrotaron al Yonko pero eso no fue suficiente. No cuando una igual de furiosa Big Mom venía tras ellos, no cuando los miles de piratas bajo el mando de Kaido querían sus cabezas. Fue allí donde encontraron a un inesperado aliado.

El 2º hijo de la Familia Charlotte, Charlotte Katakuri.

El Comandante Dulce les abrió un camino y gracias a él pudieron escapar, Jimbe llegó después y todos juntos a bordo de su maltratado Sunny partieron del lugar.

En los inmensos mares del Nuevo Mundo los Mugiwaras luchaban por sus vidas con todas sus fuerzas.

En la cubierta Nami estaba gritando órdenes mientras los dirigía en los indomables mares del Nueve Mundo, en el interior estaba desesperada pero salvar a sus nakamas era más importante.

Zoro luchaba furioso. Se pasó dos años entrenando con su mayor rival, se humilló y suplicó, lo hizo todo para volverse más fuerte y poder ser de ayuda para su capitán pero a la hora de la verdad no era más que un inútil; no pudo hacer nada contra Kaido y tuvo que quedarse allí como un idiota mientras veía a Luffy destrozar su cuerpo en un intento de protegerlo. El recuerdo bastaba para llenarlo de impotencia.

Por los gritos de furia del estúpido cocinero dedujo que por una vez se sentían de la misma manera.

Robin quería llorar pero se dijo a sí misma que no era tiempo, ya luego tendría oportunidad de lamentar la perdida de sus amigos revolucionarios, ahora ella tenía que ser fuerte. Por cada Mugiwara tendría que serlo.

Franky corría por todo el lugar mientras reparaba al Sunny, su barco quería luchar y llevarlos por todos los mares y él se encargaría de que sucediera ' _Luffy-bro tienes que ser fuerte'_ esta vez el ciborg no iba a llorar. Brook peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, él no estaba dispuesto a perder a su tripulación, no otra vez.

Usopp lloraba y gritaba al mismo tiempo mientras derriba a sus enemigos por todas partes, no podía soportarlo, cuando la noticia de Sabo llegó a él las lágrimas lo abordaron, lloró, lloró y lloró, _'¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en lastimar a Luffy?'_

Jimbe sentía un enorme pesar al pensar en su nuevo capitán, recordaba a Luffy ante la muerte de Ace, el gyojin solo deseaba que toda esta pesadilla acabase pronto.

Después de horas los Sombrero de Paja finalmente lograron escapar, ahora todos estaban sentados cada uno lleno de heridas nuevas y ninguno se salvó de la obtención de cicatrices. Como si se tratara de alguna clase de acuerdo terminaron frente a la sala de enfermería, haciendo guardia y esperando la recuperación de su capitán, entonces Chopper salió y todos le dirigieron la mirada, pequeño reno creyó ver los signos de interrogación en la cabeza de todos sus nakamas y sí, incluso en Robin.

Él suspiró.

—Luffy está estable…—frunció el ceño—pero no sé si vivirá mucho tiempo si sigue de esta manera.

Las caras de Usopp y Nami se deformaron, los demás se tensaron visiblemente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó finalmente Zoro.

—Cada marcha le hace perder años de vida, una vez me contó que en Impel Down se sometió a alguna especie de tratamiento especial de Emporio Ivankov que también le quitó años de vida, estuvo expuesto a una cantidad enorme de venenos al enfrentar a un hombre venenoso también y—apretó las pesuñas y sus amigos bajaron la mirada—lo que hizo hoy ante Kaido… no sé cuánto más soportará el cuerpo de Luffy a este paso.

Todos se estremecieron ante ese deplorable panorama.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, las palabras del joven doctor todavía pesaban en sus mentes, se dieron cuenta entonces del sacrificio enorme que Luffy hacía en cada batalla para protegerlos, sabían lo protector que era su intrépido capitán pero nunca llegaron a dimensionar todo lo que él realmente hacía por todos ellos.

Y además estaba aquello…

—Alguien tendrá que decirle a Luffy-san—y fue Brook quien rompió el silencio.

La muerte de Sabo, ellos todavía tenían que decírselo.

—…Sé que somos piratas…—comenzó entonces Usopp—pero Luffy… Luffy no merece pasar por esto ¡Maldición!—golpeó el suelo de pura frustración.

Y una brisa sopló, una luz apareció, el Thousand Sunny en la oscuridad sucumbió.

Ella finalmente estaba ante ellos.

La Sognatori venía a devolver un favor.

Ellos sorprendidos al principio lucharon pero fue inútil, después de conocer la situación discutieron por un rato, hubieron distintas reacciones hasta que finalmente los Sombrero de Paja tomaron una decisión…

—Lo haremos—habló Zoro en representación de todos.

Ella los miró fijamente por unos segundos.

— ¿Están seguros?, aquello que pierdan no será devuelto jamás.

—Esta vez es nuestro turno—dijo Jimbe—es hora de que nosotros protejamos a Luffy-kun.

Una mirada decisiva se posó en los ojos de cada Mugiwara y la mística criatura dio su aprobación _'son una gran tripulación, no, más bien son una gran familia'._

—Hay algo que desean que él sepa, algún mensaje.

Ellos se miraron por unos segundos.

—Solo dígale ''Capitán de mierda recupera a tu hermano y asegúrate de no morir''—Sanji inhaló su cigarro al terminar de decirlo. Sus nakamas estuvieron de acuerdo con el mensaje.

—Muy bien—ella se elevó—que así sea…

Y el mundo se detuvo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **-¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por el apoyo, me han dado muchísimo ánimo. Espero que esta historia les esté agradando. Díganme que les está pareciendo.**

 **-Para mí es muy divertido escribirla, no sé si hubo alguien que haya leído la versión original, estoy segura que de haberlo hecho notarán el gran cambio que le estoy dando a los personajes, sobre todo a Luffy y la manera en que llegó al pasado.**

 **-Por cierto Sanji no reacciona como normalmente lo hace con las mujeres ya que las Sognatoris no son mujeres exactamente, son algo parecido a los seres divinos pero sin género.**

 **-Pronto vendrá el siguiente capítulo. Les dejo disfrutar de este, besos.**

 **-** **One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

— _Hace dos años caí presa de la Nebbia Scura, fue el humano de nombre Monkey D. Luffy quien me salvó y por ello he venido a pagar mi deuda con él._

— _¿Nebbia Scura?—preguntó Usopp._

— _Es un enemigo natural de nuestra especie._

— _He escuchado de ustedes—Robin no podía ocultar su curiosidad—las Sognatori o las también conocidas como ''Las que conceden deseos''._

— _Eres una mujer lista Nico Robin._

— _¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_ _—preguntó Jinbe algo cauteloso._

— _Yo lo sé todo. En fin ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora finalmente puedo pagar mi deuda, aunque hubiera sido más sencillo antes, en ese momento..._

— _¿Y por qué no le cumpliste a Luffy su deseo en esa ocasión?—esta vez fue Nami._

— _Porque no podía, nosotras podemos cumplir cualquier deseo a cualquier persona que escojamos pero solo es posible cuando recibimos el llamado._

— _¿Llamado?_ _—la navegante seguía curiosa._

— _El llamado, el final, la muerte—una misteriosa sonrisa se posó en sus rasgos._

— _En otras palabras solo pueden hacerlo cuando estén al borde de la muerte—completó la arqueóloga, la criatura asintió._

 _Algunos de los piratas se estremecieron ante eso, Chopper incluso quiso preguntar si había algo que pudiera hacer, su alma de médico se negaba a dejar morir a nadie._

— _Tienes un alma noble Tony Tony Chopper pero no hay nada que puedas hacer._

— _¿Cómo...?_

— _Ya lo dije, yo lo sé todo. Así como también sé cuál es el deseo que se encuentra en lo más profundo del corazón del humano Monkey D. Luffy._

— _Un deseo de Luffy-san—Brook tenía un aire pensativo—podría ser... ¿Ace-san?_ _—todos los Sombrero de Paja miraron bruscamente a Brook, él solo soltó su clásica risa—Yohohoho es solo que yo daría todo por volver a ver al Capitán Yorki y mis antiguos nakamas, estoy seguro de que Luffy-san también desea volver a ver a su hermano._

— _Pero Sabo también..._ _—comenzó Usopp._

— _Luffy-san no lo sabe—el francotirador bajó la cabeza ante eso._

— _Entonces—Zoro habló con el ceño fruncido— ¿revivirás a Ace?_

— _No, hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotras podemos hacer._

— _¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer?—Sanji también fruncía el ceño._

— _No puedo revivir al humano de nombre Gol D. Ace—Jinbe quiso corregirla, decirle que era Portgas pero al final decidió callar—ni siquiera las Sognatori podemos burlar a la muerte pero sí puedo hacer otra cosa, puedo llevarlo al momento, justo a tiempo como para evitarlo pero el tiempo también es difícil y no podré hacerlo sin un pago, sin un intercambio equivalente._

 _Robin fue de las pocas que entendió todo lo dicho por la criatura._

— _¿Qué le quitarás a Luffy?—su voz sonó un poco dura— ¿qué es lo suficientemente valioso como para dejarlo viajar en el tiempo?_

 _En un segundo la tensión se multiplicó por mil._

— _Sus recuerdos, todo lo relacionado con el humano llamado Gol D. Ace desaparecerá de su memoria para siempre..._

* * *

En los peligrosos mares del Nuevo Mundo un gran barco hacía su recorrido, y sentado en la cabeza de proa con forma de ballena estaba dormitando contento un Portgas D. Ace de 19 años, el joven disfrutaba del ambiente familiar que se apreciaba en el Moby Dick pero sobretodo disfrutaba de lo que él mismo llamaba aire de libertad.

Cuando dejó su pueblo en el East Blue a los 17 años él salió al mar con hambre de gloria, quería llegar a lo más alto, quería ser el Rey Pirata; o al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo. Se convirtió en Capitán de una tripulación pirata, sintió la presión de tener que hacerse un nombre y sobretodo velar por sus nakamas, siendo desde pequeño una persona algo solitaria aquello le costó bastante y si bien amaba las aventuras sobre todo las batallas y se divertía junto a sus nakamas, había algo en su interior que no se sentía correcto, algo que lo estaba oprimiendo.

Algo que no le dejaba ser completamente libre.

Tuvo que chocar contra el gran muro que era Edward Newgate ''Shirohige'' para finalmente hallar su respuesta.

Cuando llegó a la tripulación bajo el cobijo de Shirohige encontró aquello que había buscado durante toda su vida pero que realmente ni él mismo sabía que lo hacía, un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, un lugar donde era aceptado. De pronto tuvo un padre, muchos nuevos hermanos y por fin se sintió libre; claro todo lo libre que se podía sentir, porque a pesar de interactuar con ellos, de amarlos a todos, él todavía llevaba ese gran peso en su interior. Esa carga que parecía no abandonarlo nunca. Ese miedo que lo carcomía por dentro.

A pesar de todo lo que ya habían vivido Ace todavía no se atrevía a contarles su verdadero apellido, no se atrevía a revelar que era el hijo de Gol D. Roger.

Era en esos momentos cuando más echaba de menos a aquel que lo había aceptado por completo, incluso con su asqueroso linaje.

Rara vez sentía nostalgia pero cuando se trataba de Luffy era distinto, él era su hermano pequeño, aquel que junto a Sabo había logrado salvarlo de la soledad. El que logró mostrarle el verdadero significado de la palabra "familia".

'' — _¡Ace! Shishishi…''_

Sonrió al recordar la enorme sonrisa de su hermanito al llamarlo, Luffy siempre parecía feliz al estar con él y ese simple detalle había llenado de calidez el corazón de un pequeño Ace de 10 años y seguía haciéndolo incluso ahora.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo el idiota.

— ¿Qué idiota?

— ¡WAAAA! ¡Maldita sea Thatch!—gruñó algo molesto.

—Jajaja solo por tu cara valió la pena—cuando el cocinero vio a su nuevo hermano menor tan concentrado su lado malvado se había activado, por lo que sin dudar se había acercado para darle una pequeña sorpresa.

—Tks— Ace desvió la mirada, el Comandante de la Cuarta División siempre actuaba de esa forma, simplemente no tenía remedio. Le gustaba hacer bromas o molestar a los demás en especial a Marco y bueno, Ace tenía que admitir que no podía evitar divertirse con las caras que el comúnmente aburrido Marco hacía cuando se trataba de Thatch.

—Aun así dime, ¿quién es la afortunada que te tiene sonriendo y suspirando?

—Jaja no hay afortunada—Ace sonrió, siempre lo hacía al recordar a su familia—estaba pensando en mi... —se detuvo abruptamente.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que decidió aceptar la marca de Barbablanca y vivir como uno de sus hijos, confiaba en él y confiaba en sus nuevos hermanos pero a pesar de eso en todo este tiempo no les había revelado muchas cosas y una de esas era la existencia de Luffy. Dentro suyo había alguna especie de instinto protector que le impedía hablar de él, como si el solo hecho de que los demás supieran de su existencia lo pusiera en peligro.

Luego levantó la cara y vio los amigables ojos de Thatch, una de las primeras personas a bordo que lo aceptó _'al diablo, ¡es Thatch! Mi nakama, puedo confiar en todos mis nakamas'_ pensó con decisión.

—Estaba pensando en mi hermanito—pese a que no quería hacerlo su voz sonó algo más baja _'¡Maldición, estoy siendo ridículo!_ ' se reprendió.

— ¿Hermanito? No sabía que tenías un hermano—Thatch estaba realmente sorprendido, Ace era todo un misterio cuando se trataba de su vida personal, así que fue una gran revelación saber que tenía un hermano.

—Sí, verás se llama Luffy, es tres años menor que yo y siempre solía meterse en todo tipo de problemas—sonrió al recordarlo, a medida que más hablaba más confianza sentía—y bueno hoy al ver el paisaje simplemente lo recordé, a Lu le encantaría ver esto—los rasgos de Ace se suavizaban al hablar del tal Luffy, parecía quererlo mucho notó el cocinero. Y por la manera en que lo describía Thatch sentía que ese muchacho le caería bien—pero en fin supongo no falta mucho para verlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—no ocultó la curiosidad en su voz.

—El idiota dice que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas jajaja así que no tardará en zarpar—por más que lo intentaba Ace no podía imaginarse a Luffy convirtiéndose en el Rey Pirata, siempre había sido un llorón.

—Vaya tu hermano sueña en grande, me gustaría conocerlo—y no mentía, el chico parecía ser todo un caso y le daba mucha curiosidad.

En ese momento una enorme explosión puso en guardia a todos los comandantes y miembros de división a bordo incluido Ace que no era comandante pero sin duda en poco tiempo se había ganado el respeto y reconocimiento de todas las personas a bordo del Moby Dick.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—la tensión en el cuerpo de Thatch era evidente.

—Vamos—la expresión de Ace se endureció completamente, no permitiría que nadie le faltara el respeto a su padre y menos a su barco.

En el medio del barco había una espesa capa de humo saliendo. En sus mentes todos se preguntaban quién era lo suficientemente estúpido como para retar a Shirohige tan descaradamente.

' _Nadie puede ser tan estúpido como Ace'_ no pudieron evitar pensar algunos.

Marco fue el primero en llegar y les ordenó a todos que se quedaran donde estaban, lentamente se acercó al sitio esperando encontrar algún tipo de trampa y para su gran sorpresa vio a un muchacho joven que no parecía pasar de los veinte años, tenía un sombrero de paja que le resultaba demasiado familiar y una insana cantidad de heridas en todo su cuerpo. Eso último le hizo moverse.

— ¡Traigan una camilla rápido! ¡También necesitaré ayuda aquí!

Sin perder tiempo la tripulación acató la orden y una de las enfermeras no tardó en llegar. Desde su lugar algo apartado Ace contemplaba a sus nakamas mientras estos trataban de ayudar al extraño, al notar que no había ningún peligro se relajó notablemente y un nuevo sentimiento lo invadió, sentía una gran curiosidad por ese sujeto que había aparecido de la nada en el Moby Dick por lo que lentamente caminó hacia el lugar.

A medida que se acercaba empezaba a sentirse ansioso por alguna razón. Tenía un mal presentimiento y para Ace que siempre confiaba en su instinto aquello no fue un buen augurio en lo absoluto. Lo primero que vio al llegar al sitio fue una cabellera negra que parecía rebelde y fue bajando su mirada hasta llegar a un sombrero de paja bastante familiar, _'sombrero de paja… ¿sombrero de paja?... ¡SOMBRERO DE PAJA!'_

— ¡LUFFY! —En cuestión de segundos Ace yacía a lado de su hermano — ¿Lu qué tienes? —Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo empezó a sacudir — ¡vamos Lu no me hagas esto! ¡despierta maldición! No te atrevas a morir mocoso llorón—el pánico estaba a punto de acabar con él. Por más que le hablaba no respondía y sangraba demasiado, su hermanito no podía morirse en sus brazos, él no lo soportaría.

Marco lo golpeó en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Ya cálmate-yoi!

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Marco?!

— ¡Deja de actuar como una histérica Ace!

— ¡¿A quién demonios llamas histérica?!

— ¡A ti! ¡¿Ves alguien más por aquí?!

—Etto... mmm... Comandante, Ace... —la enfermera quería atender al chico pero no podía porque esos dos (Ace) no lo soltaba.

— ¡QUÉ! —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Desearía atender al chico si me lo permiten…—puso una sonrisa incómoda.

— ¡LUU!

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Marco lo volvió a golpear.

* * *

Sintió una brisa fresca rozar su piel, había recuperado la conciencia hacia algunos segundos sin embargo sentía tanta paz en ese momento que se quedó en esa posición solo disfrutando del olor tan familiar y del sonido del mar golpeando la costa. Finalmente los rayos del sol alcanzaron su rostro y no le quedó más opción que abrir los ojos.

El inmenso cielo azul fue lo primero que vio. Podía sentir como la ansiedad invadía su cuerpo por completo.

Realmente estaba allí, todavía no podía creerlo. Era demasiado, miles de sensaciones se arremolinaban en su interior pero no tenía dudas era ese lugar. Tenía que ser ese lugar.

Armándose de valor se levantó y comenzó a caminar; perdió el aliento al reconocer ese gran árbol justo en medio de la isla, tan familiar y a la vez tan distante. Ya habían pasado más de veinte años.

Se estremeció nuevamente.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo, no pensé que alguna vez volvería aquí—una lágrima escapó sin su consentimiento—cuanta nostalgia, Ohara.

Y así con muchos sentimientos encontrados en su interior, Nico Robin inició su camino.


	4. Capítulo 3

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **-Hola, antes que nada pido disculpas por la tardanza, es solo que estuve muy ocupada en estos días que casi ni pude respirar XD**

 **-Después de mucho mi calendario volvió a liberarse y por fin pude traer de nuevo un nuevo capítulo, no se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo.**

 **-Ojalá disfruten con la historia.**

 **-One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

— _No—en la voz de Zoro y en todo su cuerpo se podía notar su instinto asesino, tan intenso y poderoso como su instinto protector, su lealtad absoluta—no te permitiré acercarte a él, si quieres los recuerdos de Luffy tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver._

 _En cuestión de segundos los Sombrero de Paja en su totalidad se encontraban en posición de batalla._

 _La criatura los observó en silencio._

— _Humanos, que criaturas tan extrañas—ladeó la cabeza—hacen tonterías por razones inexplicables pero eso los hace interesantes…_

 _Ella levantó una mano, todo acabó en ese instante._

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas y Ace aún no sabía nada de su hermanito.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan impotente alguna vez, ver la enorme cantidad de heridas y sangre salir sin parar del cuerpo de Luffy hicieron muchas cosas en Ace. Al principio sus músculos se tensaron y su mente quedó en blanco, luego poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, fue en ese momento que un miedo inmenso lo invadió y lo abrumó por completo.

Ace no sabía qué hacer, no había realmente nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su hermano y eso estaba a punto de volverlo loco, miles de preguntas sin respuesta cruzaban su cerebro en medio de una gran lucha para mantener su control y no invadir como un demente la enfermería en un intento de proteger a Luffy, pero lo que más le preocupaba al pecoso eran las heridas y la gran cicatriz que pudo divisar en el pecho de su hermano, Luffy era un hombre de goma así que no se le podía hacer ese tipo de cicatrices fácilmente. Sus llamas empezaron a arder al imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Quizá él había cometido un error, quizá debió haber esperado más para partir, quizá no debió haber dejado a Luffy solo, quizá… _'¡No!'_ se dijo, ellos habían prometido no arrepentirse de nada, Luffy le daría un puñetazo si se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando y Sabo desde donde quiera que estuviera probablemente le patearía.

Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro y una cálida taza se situó en sus manos.

—Toma—le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

—Gracias Thatch... —lo decía en serio, ese simple contacto de su nakama había logrado tranquilizar a la bestia que empezaba a formarse en su interior.

El cocinero suspiró, aún no se creía que el hermanito de Ace apareciera en el Moby Dick de la nada. Sin duda cuando Ace decía que siempre se metía en problemas no mentía en lo absoluto.

—Aún no explico cómo llegó hasta aquí—murmuró el pelinegro poniendo en palabras lo que Thatch estaba pensado.

—Hay cosas inexplicables en el Nuevo Mundo.

—Hay cosas inexplicables cuando se trata de Luffy…—levantó la cara con algo de duda— ¿les dijiste…?

Thatch sabía perfectamente a que se refería el menor.

—No, no he dicho ni una palabra—Ace puso una cara de alivio pero el mayor no había terminado—pero no podemos mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo. Todos saben que no eres del tipo sentimental, así que es obvio que el hecho de que casi incendias el barco y enloquezcas por completo al ver a un desconocido inconsciente que apareció de la nada provocará mucho revuelo. Ellos quieren saber quién es tan importante como para que actuaras de esa manera, de alguna forma evité el interrogatorio que Marco iba a hacerte pero debes decirles algo pronto.

—Lo siento—Ace realmente se sentía fatal por mentirle o bueno en este caso ocultarle información a sus nakamas, sin embargo por mucho que intentara no encontraba ese algo dentro de sí mismo que le permitiera abrirse por completo, solo con Thatch y su oyaji era capaz de mostrar más aspectos suyos, probablemente también con Marco—es solo que Luffy es mi hermano pequeño y mi única familia durante mucho tiempo, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara y yo no quería…

—Ace—el cocinero volvió a poner una mano en el hombro del menor—nadie te está obligando a que cuentes toda tu vida, es tu pasado y tú decides que hacer con él—le dio una sonrisa—solo te advierto que tendrás que lidiar con un gigantesco número de hombres curiosos pero estoy seguro que puedes asustarlos un poco con tus tendencias pirómanas her-ma-ni-to.

Una mirada llena de agradecimiento se posó en la cara de Ace y Thatch no pudo evitar preguntarse qué cosas debió vivir su intrépido hermano para encerrarse en sí mismo de esa manera, la falta de confianza le dolía pero el comandante entendía que el simple hecho de confesar tener un hermano era probablemente uno de los actos más valientes de Ace. Se sintió honrado y un poco feliz de haber sido el receptor de aquel acto de confianza, _'espero que la llegada de este Luffy pueda ayudar un poco'_ pensó _._

En eso una enfermera salió para dar su diagnóstico y bueno, ser atropellada por un Ace muy ansioso.

— ¿Cómo está? —La mujer parpadeo unos instantes presa del susto y luego finalmente recuperó su tranquilidad.

—El muchacho está estable sin embargo recibió mucho daño, al parecer estuvo en medio de una gran lucha hace poco, y a raíz de eso la abrumadora cantidad de heridas en todo su cuerpo. Lamentablemente no puedo asegurar la presencia de secuelas.

Aquella información lo asustó pero en ese momento había algo más importante, algo que necesitaba hacer desesperadamente.

— ¿Puedo verlo?—necesitaba asegurarse de que su familia estaba bien, necesitaba ver a Luffy respirando, necesitaba asegurarse de que su hermano pequeño aún estaba con él, asegurarse de que no era como Sabo.

—Adelante pero solo unos minutos—ni bien terminó de hablar el muchacho desapareció dentro de la habitación, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Ace era el menor en el barco aunque por lo general eso no se notaba mucho debido a la personalidad del mismo, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que ella pudo verlo.

Pudo ver lo joven que realmente era su nuevo hermano menor.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado hasta morir, por supuesto que eso no era suficiente para acabar con él, Sanji estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que casi era como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

Se levantó y encendió un cigarro para poco a poco empezar a caminar con una notable tranquilidad, hasta que reconoció el lugar.

' _Así que estamos aquí de nuevo'_ una emoción que no fue capaz de identificar lo invadió, entonces lo escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Espera!—Sanji se estremeció al recordar a su vez lo que estaba viendo—¡SANJI! ¡¿Piratas de clase baja?! ¡Sé que decías cosas que no querías! ¡Deja de mentir! _—'Oh rayos… capitán de mierda'_ — ¡¿Crees que así de fácil lograrás hacer que me vaya?! ¡Púdrete! No importa cuántas veces me patees, tú eres el único que siente dolor.

En ese momento vio a su hermosa Nami-swan decirle algo a Luffy pero las palabras no llegaban a él por completo

— ¡Nuestro viaje aún no termina! Estaré aquí esperando, si no regresas estaré aquí, ¡MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! ¡Tú eres el cocinero de mi barco! ¡No comeré nada que no sea tu comida! Incluso si tengo hambre o empieza a llover, estaré aquí y esperaré—Sanji no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se amontonaran en sus ojos mientras rememoraba de nuevo aquel momento— ¡Asegúrate de volver, Sanji! ¡Sin ti, yo, NO PUEDO CONVERTIRME EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

Sin poder evitarlo, la emoción lo volvió a abrumar y con un llanto silencioso volvió a avanzar.

' _Esto va ser difícil'_ pensó.

* * *

Él no se tranquilizó hasta que fue capaz de notar su respiración. Cuando finalmente pudo contemplar bien a su hermanito soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Tomó una silla y la ubicó cerca de la cama donde sus nakamas habían acostado a su hermano. Al observarlo más a fondo notó algunas diferencias con el recuerdo que él mantenía de Luffy desde su partida de Villa Foosha, la más notoria era sin duda la enorme cicatriz en el pecho.

— ¿Dónde te hiciste esto Lu? —Pasó sus dedos por ella, parecía que ya la llevaba hace tiempo pero él no recordaba que Luffy se la hubiera hecho cuando estaban en la isla— ¿qué te pasó Luffy? —en ese momento una mano tomo la suya y la apretó.

* * *

Luffy había despertado un poco desorientado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía mucha hambre. Ya estando un poco más lúcido empezó a observar su entorno, el lugar le parecía extraño, ningún miembro de su tripulación estaba con él y luego para completar el cuadro un extraño sujeto pecoso le miraba con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

Después de un tiempo preguntó.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—el contrario se balanceó como si lo hubieran golpeado.

— ¡Lu no juegues conmigo!

— ¿Lu?—ladeó la cabeza algo confundido y observó fijamente al extraño—El único que me dice así es Sabo y tú no eres mi hermano, te pareces pero no eres rubio— frunció el ceño, por algún motivo se sintió mal al decir aquello, como si estuviera traicionando a alguien, alguien que por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **-Lo prometido es deuda jaja, hola, como disculpa por mi tardanza traje la actualización rápidamente.**

 **-Ya poco a poco se van formando los futuros conflictos, esta es sin duda la historia que más disfruto a la hora de escribir, no olviden decirme que les está pareciendo.**

 **-Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, nos leemos pronto.**

 **-One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **-****: hija de Barbablanca.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado, casi tan fuerte como los golpes de Garp. Tres palabras, esas tres malditas palabras bastaron para acabar con él, pero Ace no era capaz de aceptarlo.

— ¡Lu, no juegues conmigo!—odió reconocer el pánico en su voz pero qué más podía sentir. Allí, frente suyo estaba su hermano menor, su familia, el único que lo había aceptado por completo… Y lo estaba mirando como si fuera un extraño.

' _¡Tiene que ser un maldito sueño enfermo! Luffy no puede olvidarme, él no, de todas las personas Luffy no lo haría'_

— ¿Lu?—ladeó la cabeza, la confusión era evidente en su rostro. Lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos—El único que me dice así es Sabo y tú no eres mi hermano, te pareces pero no eres rubio.

De alguna manera logró mantenerse en pie. Nada parecía real en ese momento y Ace no sabía si quería que lo fuera.

—Dices…que…—su voz sonaba tan rota, tan vacía que ni él mismo lograba reconocerla—no soy…—se obligó a terminar la oración—tu hermano…

El silencio de Luffy se lo dijo todo.

Ace estaba herido, más herido de lo que nunca había estado, el dolor lo estaba abrumando casi por completo, sentía como si le hubieran apuñalado una y otra y otra vez. Una emoción cruzó los ojos de Luffy por unos segundos, algo demasiado parecido a lástima y Ace sintió ganas de vomitar.

' _¡Su hermanito no podía sentir lastima por él! ¡¿Qué tan bajo podía caer?! ¡¿Por qué el maldito destino se empeñaba en lastimarlo, en arrebatarle todo?!'_ pese a eso no pudo evitar preguntar, no lograba reconocerse a sí mismo en ese instante.

— ¿En serio no me recuerdas? — le dolería la respuesta pero tenía que saberlo, su hermanito hizo una mueca de concentración, estaba intentando recordarlo con todas sus fuerzas, su cara se estaba empezando a poner roja por el esfuerzo así que a pesar de la necesidad de escuchar la respuesta Ace terminó por detenerlo, le puso ambos brazos en los hombros—no te esfuerces Lu no quiero que te pase nada y la verdad...

—Lo siento…

— ¿Eh?

—Yo... no entiendo porque pero siento que debo disculparme... —una inmensa desesperación nada propia de él invadió sus rasgos, parecía que estaba casi al borde del llanto, Ace lo miró sorprendido pues en su joven y valiente hermano aquello no era común. Estaba acostumbrado al llanto del menor pero generalmente eran por cosas triviales por lo que de pronto ver a su hermanito luciendo tan vulnerable lo descolocó por completo—no sé quién eres... no logro recordar por mucho que intente pero tu cara por alguna razón me hace sentir muy triste y... ¡arg! —Luffy agarró su cabello con sus manos de una manera en la que era imposible que no doliera, se quejó de una puntada de dolor en la cabeza, y Ace dedujo que era por el esfuerzo que hacía por recordar.

Sin perder tiempo se dispuso a actuar, él no podía permitir aquello pero entonces el menor perdió el conocimiento.

— ¡LU! —Ace se apresuró en sostenerlo pues el más bajo había caído inconsciente _'¿qué te pasó Luffy?'_ Y entonces pese a su dolor tomó una decisión, con la voz todavía ronca por la emoción dijo en un susurro—Sabes que, no importa, incluso si no me recuerdas sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño y no voy a abandonarte Luffy. Tú me perseguiste por meses, ahora es mi turno.

* * *

Cocinar normalmente conseguía aliviar el estrés que lo invadía, por ello Thatch había cocinado mucho después de su charla con Ace, literalmente preparó montañas de comida en tiempo récord. Por supuesto sus hermanos lo estaban disfrutando a lo grande y su división en especial lucía agradecida ya que les había ahorrado bastante trabajo.

Ahora mismo estaba sentado junto a dos de sus mejores amigos pero su mente todavía divagaba con los dos pelinegros que se encontraban en la enfermería.

Ace no se había separado de Luffy desde que él había quedado inconsciente, todos lo miraban preocupados, en especial Marco y Thatch, los cuales pasaban a visitar a su hermano menor cada vez que tuvieran una oportunidad.

—No había visto a Ace de esa forma nunca comandantes—comentó el siempre animado Teach, que justo ahora había decidido sentarse con ellos.

—Yo tampoco, estoy seguro de que es alguien importante, pánico es sin duda lo que vi en sus ojos cuando lo reconoció en la cubierta-yoi—Thatch realmente deseaba decirles de quien se trataba pero aquel no era su asunto y respetaría la decisión de Ace—sin embargo es extraña la manera en que apareció aquí...

—Bueno supongo que aterrizar del cielo es una entrada con estilo—comentó el cocinero con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Zehahaha es verdad, claro si es que fue así—Teach tenía una sonrisa demasiado animada en ese momento—realmente no sabemos cómo llegó, por cierto Comandante Thatch, ¿irás de expedición no es cierto?

—Así es, necesitamos más suministros y oyaji mencionó que quiere un nuevo licor.

—Las hermanas se molestaran-yoi.

— ¿Y cuándo ellas no se molestan?

—Espero que cuides tu espalda Thatch—dijo una voz siniestra a su espalda.

— ¡Hie!—exclamó sin poder evitarlo—**** me asustaste.

—Me alegro—dijo ella mientras se sentaba junto a ellos—pero saben hay algo interesante con respecto a nuestro visitante misterioso—los tres individuos le dieron su total atención pidiéndoles con gesto que continuara—no sé de qué tipo sea pero estoy segura de que es un usuario de Akuma no mi.

Ni ****, Marco o Thatch pudieron percibir el abrupto cambio que se dio en el semblante de Teach.

* * *

—Entonces... dices que eres mi hermano —hace unos 15 minutos que Luffy había despertado y Ace decidió contarle algunas cosas para ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos, según la enfermera su hermanito tenía amnesia temporal, probablemente debido a los golpes y solo lograba recordar algunas cosas de su vida.

—Así es, mi nombre es Ace y soy tres años mayor que tú, Luffy—prefirió solo emplear su nombre completo por el momento, parecía que a su hermano pequeño no le gustaba del todo que le dijera ''Lu''.

—Hmm pero si también eres mi hermano, ¿cómo es que tienes la misma edad que Sabo?

 _'¿Por qué ahora se le ocurre pensar? ¿Y por qué recuerda a Sabo y mi no?'_ nuevamente Ace se sintió herido.

—Somos hermanos de juramento Luffy, es por eso que Sabo y yo tenemos la misma edad—frunció levemente el ceño— ¿recuerdas eso, el juramento?

—Hmm ahora que lo pienso, sí, pero…—por mucho que intentara solo veía a dos personas en ese recuerdo, Sabo y él mismo, de alguna manera aquella imagen se sentía incorrecta, su instinto se lo decía y Luffy siempre confiaba en su instinto. Entonces un sonido muy fuerte provino de Luffy, uno que Ace conocía muy bien—tengo hambre... ¡SANJI COMIDA!

— ¿Sanji?

—Shishishi Sanji es mi cocinero—Luffy le dio una sonrisa enorme—él es el mejor, bueno todos mis nakamas son geniales... —puso una cara que Ace interpretó como disgusto—los extraño _...—'seguro escaparon de Wano, ellos son fuertes, debo encontrarlos luego'_ pensó con determinación.

— ¿Nakamas? Luffy, tú no tienes nakamas, es decir solo tienes 16 años...—' _aunque debo admitir que parece un poco mayor'_ pensó Ace _'pero pasaron dos años desde la última vez que lo vi, seguro es eso'_

— ¿16? No, yo tengo 19.

— ¡Que tienes 16!

— ¡19!

— ¡16!

— ¡19!

— ¡16...! ¡Arg esto es ridículo!

—Pero Ace, ¿cómo voy a tener 16 si tú y Sabo tienen 22?

— ¿22? Luffy solo tengo 19 años — _' y Sabo está muerto...'_

—Pero dijiste que tenías la edad de Sabo, entonces debes tener 22—en eso su estómago vuelve a sonar—tengo hambre... —Ace suspiró y decidió traerle a su hermanito algo de comer. Le parecía extraño que Luffy delirara con nakamas y un Sabo de 22 años cuando aquello era imposible _'a lo mejor le afectaron los golpes... mierda, y eso que antes ya era un idiota'_ se lamentó el mayor— ¿por qué me ves así?

— ¿Así cómo?

—Como si estuviera loco.

—Yo no te veo de esa forma, solo espero que no haya muerto tu única neurona.

— ¡ACE!

* * *

Un pájaro estaba picoteando en su cara, como de costumbre tenía una suerte de mierda pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para desanimarlo, nada podía hacerlo cuando estaba en ese lugar.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y se sentía enfermo al pensar en ello pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás, por una vez en su vida tendría que ser valiente. Decidido a ignorar aquello el mayor tiempo posible se dispuso a avanzar, caminó y caminó, llenando su alma con la imagen del lugar que amaba con todo su ser.

Entonces a lo lejos la vio, su corazón se aceleró al contemplarla.

Su hermosa cara, su piel pálida, su cabello brillante y su amable sonrisa.

' _Te eche de menos, Kaya'_ dando un suspiro triste, Usopp volvió a caminar.


	6. Capítulo 5

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero en algún momento los diversos sonidos y el intenso olor del mar la inundaron por completo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y con una leve pereza se incorporó. Su largo cabello naranja se agitó con el repentino movimiento, mientras ella buscaba con los ojos algo que le dijera en qué sitio se encontraba.

Sin mucha opción Nami comenzó a caminar hasta que el sitio le resultó completamente familiar, finalmente lo había reconocido, Cocoyashi, su hogar.

Después de tanto tiempo finalmente estaba en su hogar.

La navegante Mugiwara siguió avanzando, presa de la familiaridad que su amada isla le brindaba, hasta que divisó algo unos metros más adelante. Perdió el aliento al revivir aquella escena.

El cuchillo en su mano, el sombrero de paja en su cabeza, Luffy allí siendo su pilar como siempre, estando para ella como siempre.

Su versión más joven estaba tan rota en ese momento, Nami todavía se estremecía al recordar esos días tan oscuros cuando no era más que una marioneta de Arlong, y ahora lo estaba reviviendo.

Entonces volvió a escucharlo.

—Luffy, ayúdame—dijo entre lágrimas la joven Nami.

Luffy, mientras le daba la espalda, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Claro que sí!

' _Esta vez seré yo quien te ayude, capitán'_ pensó la pelinaranja mientras seguía su camino.

Esta vez ella estaría ahí para él.

Tal y como le prometió a su hermano pequeño Ace fue a buscarle comida. Llevaba ya rato en la cocina esperando con paciencia que Thatch terminara el almuerzo, el gran almuerzo.

—Soy un cocinero experto Ace… y el mocoso es tu hermano—, Ace soltó una carcajada ante eso. Su nakama tenía razón, Luffy comía tanto como él o más. Sintió lástima por Dadan al pensar en eso, mantenerlos a ambos debió ser un martirio, aunque los dos cazaban la mayor parte de la comida—me alegra verte mejor—dijo Thacth, ahora un poco más serio al observar al menor.

El pecoso dudó por un instante antes de hablar.

—La verdad… estoy hecho pedazos—, su voz, sin que él lo pudiera evitar, se rompió. Le costaba mucho expresarse, sin embargo era necesario, necesitaba hablar con alguien o explotaría —detesto no poder llamarlo Lu, aborrezco que me mire con lástima, como si fuera un extraño que le parece simpático y no quiere lastimar siendo "descortés " y sabes qué es lo peor, que a Luffy nunca le importaron esas cosas y odio que ahora lo haga… ya lo echaba de menos antes, ahora lo tengo aquí mismo, pero nunca lo había extrañado tanto…

—Realmente te importa—el cocinero, que al principio se sorprendió por la sinceridad del pecoso, perdió el aliento ante él, jamás pensó ver una mirada tan afectuosa a la vez que dolorosa salir de Ace.

—Estoy aquí por él—. Confesó, con una mirada solemne, ' _es mi razón de existir_ ' pensó—Es mi hermanito y lucharé por ganármelo. Una maldita amnesia no me va arrebatar a Luffy —dijo con determinación.

—¡Rayos! A este paso tanto amor fraternal acabará conmigo—el hombre mayor no mentía, ya casi sentía las lágrimas salir y como en el infierno lloraría delante de su nuevo hermano. Decidió entonces concentrarse en su cocina.

Ace se sonrojó, pero no negó nada de lo dicho por Thacth.

Luffy y Sabo fueron, y siempre serían, su razón de existir. Amaba a sus dos hermanos, nunca logró perdonarse por completo la muerte de Sabo y no estaba dispuesto a perder a Luffy.

Una vez tuvo la comida en sus manos volvió a la enfermería rápidamente.

La cara de alegría pura que puso el menor al verlo llegar lo valió todo, cualquier malestar que Ace pudiera tener despareció en un instante.

Se sentó por unos instantes a su lado, simplemente disfrutando de tenerlo allí.

Luffy era la persona más importante en su vida y a pesar de dolor que le provocaba el haber sido olvidado su presencia bastaba para él.

Unos minutos después decidió salir a acabar con su propia hambre, sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—¡Ace!— Entonces la voz de su nakama hizo que detuviera sus pasos, se volvió y con una sonrisa se acercó a su amigo.

—Hah, ¡qué comida tan deliciosa!—Luffy dio un suspiro contento—Es casi tan buena como la de Sanji shishishi.

El pelinegro tomó todos los platos y los puso al costado de su cama. Al principio había estado un poco desconcertado por todo lo ocurrido, sobretodo con Ace.

' _Ace_ ' pensó, inconscientemente hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el rostro preocupado del pecoso brilló en su mente. Ese nombre le resultaba demasiado familiar, ese rostro también, todo acerca de él le resultaba familiar.

Luffy deseaba con todo su corazón creer en él, sus instintos prácticamente le gritaban que el pecoso decía la verdad, que él realmente era su hermano.

—¿Por qué no logro recordarlo?—el capitán Mugiwara apretó los puños con frustración.

Los últimos días el chico de goma se había pasado horas pensando, él de todas las personas, probablemente sus nakamas y Sabo se sentirían orgullosos, en fin, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara nada cambiaba, no podía recordar.

Sintiéndose frustrado, no solo por el esfuerzo que le había tomado pensar, sino también por haber pasado horas en esa horrorosa cama, el joven capitán se levantó. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor, con su clásica risa fue hacia la salida y avanzó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a cubierta.

Una vez ahí se paralizó por completo.

Ace… Ace estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad y confianza…

Junto a Teach.

Junto a Barbanegra.

Algo en esa imagen hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Un instinto protector feroz invadió todo su cuerpo.

En un instante lo vio todo rojo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera procesar nada Teach ya estaba contra la pared, a punto de ser asesinado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su instinto protector lo dominó por completo, el joven de goma ni siquiera podía explicar qué lo instaba a actuar de aquella manera, pero no pudo soportarlo. La simple imagen de Ace sonriendo junto a Teach le parecía repugnante, tanto que no pudo más y en un instante Luffy estaba a punto de asesinar a Barbanegra, al siguiente el que estaba contra la pared siendo sujetado con fuerza era el Capitán Mugiwara.

Sujetado contra la pared por un Ace tan furioso como dolido, un Ace destrozado por dentro.

El pecoso realmente no lograba entenderlo, cómo pudo ocurrir algo así, por qué su hermano, su persona más valiosa, intentaba matar a su nakama, a su amigo, a una de las personas que lo habían aceptado. Su corazón dolía tanto que le quitaba el aire.

—Luffy, ¿por qué? — no pudo evitar que su voz se rompiera al pronunciar aquello. No quiso, pero la traición se reflejó en su mirada.

La última persona de la que lo hubiera esperado, su Luffy lo había traicionado.

El menor se estremeció ante eso, la mirada de Ace fue como una puñalada, quiso protestar y explicarle sus motivos, pero, ¿cómo explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía? Lo único que sabía era que debía matar al otro sujeto, que debía proteger a Ace, porque... porque..., Luffy gruñó con frustración, no lograba recordar, sentía que algo le faltaba, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí mismo.

Y Luffy siempre sería Luffy, tal como se lo había dicho a Arlong hace mucho tiempo, él no sabía navegar, cortar, cocinar, ni mentir, para eso tenía a sus nakamas.

Pero Usopp no estaba allí, por lo que no quedó más opción que la verdad.

—No lo sé—apretó los puños mientras intentaba no prestarle atención a la mirada decepcionada de Ace y a que el calor estaba más intenso. El pecoso empezaba a perder el control de sus llamas— solo sé que tenía que matarlo, ese hombre debió morir.

El puñetazo que recibió le dolió más que nada en el mundo.

Desde el suelo, Teach presenció el espectáculo. Nadie notó el brillo intenso en sus ojos ante aquella imagen.

Los demás piratas presentes en el lugar enfurecieron, el muchacho desconocido no solo había tratado de matar a uno de sus preciados hermanos, sino que también había lastimado a Ace, a su nuevo hermano menor.

Para nadie era un secreto que esos dos tenían una historia, no sabían de qué tipo, pero estaba claro que se conocían de antes y que al menos para Ace era alguien muy preciado.

Marco empezó a moverse, un instinto protector, que solo era comparable al del mismo Luffy, lo invadió por completo y simplemente no pudo contenerse, entonces una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. El Comandante de la Primera División de los Piratas de Shirohige giró el rostro con molestia para pedir que lo soltaran, cuando la expresión de Thacth lo detuvo de golpe.

Seriedad, no era una palabra que pudiera relacionarse con el cocinero, pero en ese momento no había una que lo definiera mejor. El Comandante de la Cuarta División negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo firme.

—Déjalos Marco, Ace necesita esto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Ace necesita que le rompan el corazón-yoi?—le espetó molesto—No estoy ciego, no sé quien sea ese muchacho, pero está claro que es importante para él.

—Algunas heridas necesitan abrirse para cicatrizar, hermano.

— ¿De qué hablas Thacth?—Marco seguía molesto, aunque se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para que su voz y su expresión recuperaran la indiferencia que siempre portaba.

A su alrededor los demás hijos de Barbablanca ya habían rodeado a los pelinegros, separándolos y llevando al Capitán Mugiwara, quien ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse, hacia un calabozo, en el cual lo mantendrían apresado. El pecoso observaba todo sin expresión.

—Estoy seguro de que ya habrás notado que Ace, pese a que era notablemente más feliz con nosotros, no ha estado siendo del todo sincero—Marco asintió, lo había notado ya desde hace mucho tiempo— el mocoso es fuerte y orgulloso, pero no olvides que es solo un muchacho de 19 años, no sé qué nos ha ocultado pero debe ser algo grande. Estaba empezando a preocuparme hasta que ese muchacho apareció en el barco.

— Qué dices Thacth, tú..

—Déjame terminar, hermano—el fénix guardó silencio—. Nuestro hermano menor solo ha mostrado su verdadera cara con ese muchacho, quizás ahora esté sufriendo, pero es real. Con ese chico abordo logramos ver al verdadero Ace, sé que estás furioso por lo de Teach, pero observa a oyaji, él tampoco ha actuado como normalmente lo hace ante aquellos que atacan a sus hijos.

Los ojos de Marco se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que Thach tenía razón. Había estado tan molesto que ni siquiera lo notó. Rápidamente volteó a ver a su padre y, por una vez en su vida, el fénix no logró identificar su mirada.

 ** _-SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES-_**

El viento besaba su rostro, mientras al mismo tiempo secaba sus lágrimas, Robin no pudo evitar emocionarse al volver a su tierra, a su amada Ohara.

Desde su llegada, la arqueóloga había pasado mucho tiempo rememorando muchas cosas, caminó por el lugar absorbiendo todo cuanto pudo, el cielo, la tierra, el mar, la gente. Ella amaba tanto este lugar que tan solo respirar su aire la había llenado de gratitud hacia esas criaturas.

Ante ese pensamiento el rostro de la Sognatori brilló en su mente, ese ser casi divino les dio una oportunidad y los Sombrero de Paja no dudaron en aprovechar la situación...

— _Tienes un alma noble Tony Tony Chopper, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer._

 _— ¿Cómo...?_

 _—Ya lo dije, yo lo sé todo. Así como también sé cuál es el deseo que se encuentra en lo más profundo del corazón del humano Monkey D. Luffy._

 _—Un deseo de Luffy-san—Brook tenía un aire pensativo—podría ser... ¿Ace-san? —todos los Sombrero de Paja miraron bruscamente a Brook, él solo soltó su clásica risa—Yohohoho es solo que yo daría todo por volver a ver al Capitán Yorki y mis antiguos nakamas, estoy seguro de que Luffy-san también desea volver a ver a su hermano._

 _—Pero Sabo también... —comenzó Usopp._

 _—Luffy-san no lo sabe—el francotirador bajó la cabeza ante eso._

 _—Entonces—Zoro habló con el ceño fruncido— ¿revivirás a Ace?_

 _—No, hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotras podemos hacer._

 _— ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer?—Sanji también fruncía el ceño._

 _—No puedo revivir al humano de nombre Gol D. Ace—Jinbe quiso corregirla, decirle que era Portgas, pero al final decidió callar—ni siquiera las Sognatori podemos burlar a la muerte, sin embargo sí puedo hacer otra cosa, puedo llevarlo al momento, justo a tiempo como para evitarlo, pero el tiempo también es difícil y no podré hacerlo sin un pago, sin un intercambio equivalente._

 _Robin fue de las pocas que entendió todo lo dicho por la criatura._

 _— ¿Qué le quitarás a Luffy?—su voz sonó un poco dura— ¿qué es lo suficientemente valioso como para dejarlo viajar en el tiempo?_

 _En un segundo la tensión se multiplicó por mil._

 _—Sus recuerdos, todo lo relacionado con el humano llamado Gol D. Ace desaparecerá de su memoria para siempre._

 _—No—en la voz de Zoro y en todo su cuerpo se podía notar su instinto asesino, tan intenso y poderoso como su instinto protector, su lealtad absoluta—no te permitiré acercarte a él, si quieres los recuerdos de Luffy tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver._

 _En cuestión de segundos los Sombrero de Paja en su totalidad se encontraban en posición de batalla._

 _La criatura los observó en silencio._

 _—Humanos, que criaturas tan extrañas—ladeó la cabeza—hacen tonterías por razones inexplicables, pero eso los hace interesantes..._

 _Ella levantó una mano, todo acabó en ese instante, todos cayeron, simplemente no tenían oportunidad ante ella, pero eso no significaba que se rendirían tan fácilmente. Aunque les costara la vida, no entregarían a su capitán._

 _Al ver la determinación tan sincera expresada en cada uno de sus gestos, al ver como cada uno, ya sea temblando o prácticamente arrastrándose volvía a levantarse, al ver tal muestra de lealtad, algo dentro de la mística criatura se conmovió. Recordó la forma tan noble con la que el joven de goma la había salvado y tomó su decisión._

 _—Existe una forma— dijo con su solemne voz y todos los Mugiwara callaron y la observaron con expectación— necesito recuerdos para llevarlo al pasado, eso es lo único lo suficientemente valioso como para hacerlo.._

 _—Pero... —Zoro era incapaz de callar, su preocupación por su capitán era más fuerte que él, los demás asintieron, se sentían de la misma manera._

 _—Si ustedes me pagan en su lugar, podría hacerlo._

 _El silencio volvió a invadir el barco._

 _—Quieres nuestros recuerdos— dijo Nami con voz queda, no fue ninguna pregunta._

 _—Un recuerdo valioso de cada uno de ustedes, si me otorgan eso puedo permitirle al humano llamado Monkey D. Luffy cumplir su preciado deseo._

 _Nadie dijo nada, para ellos todo era claro, Luffy valía más que cualquier cosa, incluso que sus recuerdos._

Es la única manera se dijo Robin, con el dolor en su pecho caminó hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraba su madre y la observó desde lejos, Nico Olvia acababa de llegar a Ohara, el infierno pronto comenzaría.

Sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas expresó.

—Te amo madre y lo siento— su voz se rompió y ella reprimió con fuerza un sollozo— Luffy vale esto, él vale cualquier cosa y no puedo olvidar a Saúl, eso me volvería loca. Sé que en mi lugar harías lo mismo... adiós...

Y la madre desapareció de la mente de la hija.

"...Un hombre muere cuando es olvidado..."

Nico Olvia, murió.

 ** _-SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES-_**

Al mismo tiempo, en medio de un calabozo, con las manos esposadas con Kairoseki y con los ojos repletos de lágrimas Luffy despertó.

—Ace...hermano... — fue todo lo que dijo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Nota:**

 **-Hola. Disculpa la tardanza, pero tiene explicación, fui presa de un horrible bloqueo y no era capaz de leer o escribir nada que tuviera que ver con One Piece, ni siquiera el manga :')**

 **-Entonces un día decidí volver a empezar y leí el manga desde el capítulo uno, fue como la espinaca de Popeye, el amor se incrementó y la inspiración volvió con todo, tanto que ya casi tengo la mitad del próximo capítulo escrito.**

 **-Disculpa nuevamente, espero que todavía tengan ganas de leer esta historia. Un beso.**

 **-One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Báltigo, en algún sector remoto de la isla.

Viento. Viento. Viento. Y más viento, Zoro no recordaba haber estado nunca en un lugar con un clima similar, ese fue su primer pensamiento al despertar.

Con cuidado movió su mano, estaba algo entumecida por el frío, seguido de eso movió los dedos de sus pies, tras inspeccionar que no tenía ninguna herida potencialmente peligrosa y comprobar que sus tres espadas estuvieran con él, decidió iniciar con su misión.

Lentamente el espadachín se levantó. La isla estaba completamente desértica, con mucha nieve por los alrededores. Zoro estaba feliz de ser el encargado de cumplir con esta misión, si hubiera tenido que olvidar a Kuina, una parte de sí mismo hubiera muerto también. Pero el peliverde sabía que de tener que olvidarla, lo hubiera hecho. Zoro siempre elegiría a Luffy, su capitán sería el primero siempre.

Tras lo ocurrido en Wano, cuando en medio de su escape la misteriosa criatura apareció, todos habían entrado en pánico.

Él no aprobaba del todo el obrar de la Sognatori, pese a entender sus razones, Zoro creía que quitarle a Luffy sus recuerdos de Ace era cruel, Ace era parte de Luffy, sería como si le quitaran una parte vital de sí mismo y el espadachín casi lo aborrecía. Sin embargo acabó aceptando.

Siguió caminando por la superficie rocosa, en búsqueda del ejército clandestino más grande del mundo. Vaya suerte, y le tocaba justamente a él encontrarlo. Él, que tenía la mala suerte de encontrar calles móviles por donde quiera que pasase. Las malditas simplemente no se quedaban quietas. Gruñó frustrado.

Todo había sido idea de Usopp.

Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de darle a Luffy una segunda oportunidad con Ace, al ofrecer ellos mismos sus propios valiosos recuerdos, el francotirador, quien siempre era el primero en huir, se enfrentó a la criatura. Irónico, pero la gente tiende a hacer locuras por Luffy, y Usopp amaba a su capitán como si de un hermano se tratase. Le exigió que salvara a Sabo, si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a uno, entonces podía salvarlos a los dos.

Lastimosamente no era tan simple, nunca nada era tan simple. Necesitaban un intercambio equivalente.

Quitarle a Luffy más recuerdos no era una opción, ellos ya habían accedido a dar algunos muy valiosos para siempre, por lo que solo quedaba una alternativa. Sus vidas.

Jinbe fue el primero en ofrecer su vida a cambio del Jefe Revolucionario, pero su elección fue rechazada de tajo. Luffy no cambiaría a su tripulación por sus hermanos, nunca. Sabían que su capitán jamás aceptaría tal medida y ellos tampoco la aceptarían. La tripulación Sombrero de Paja era sumamente protectora, tal cual su capitán, se cuidaban de una manera especial entre todos, eran ellos contra el mundo, desde el principio y hasta el final.

Así que fueron por la última medida, esperanza de vida.

Fue así como todos terminaron dando años de vida a cambio de una oportunidad de salvar a Sabo de su trágico final en la Levely.

Y ahora Zoro debía encontrarlo.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hallar a una persona en medio de una isla enorme? No sería tan difícil para Robin, quien había huido del gobierno durante 20 años, o para Sanji, quien tenía la manía de actuar por su cuenta y desaparecer en casi todas sus aventuras para actuar como espía y demás, pero este era Zoro, por lo que un largo camino estaba por delante.

 ** _I_**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pudieron ser días o solo horas, Luffy estaba en una celda, lo habían metido ahí después del ataque a Teach, ya había aprendido el nombre del otro hombre tras escucharlo infinidad de veces salir de los diferentes piratas que se habían acercado a él para insultarlo.

Luffy no los culpaba, él haría lo mismo o incluso algo peor si alguien se atreviera a tocar a un miembro de su tripulación, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Desde muy joven había recibido entrenamiento de su abuelo, esos días solo en la selva impulsaron todos sus sentidos, en especial su instinto, Luffy había aprendido a confiar en él, nunca le había fallado, e incluso ahora, pese a no tener una razón lógica para su actuar, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Había algo oscuro en ese hombre, le recordaba demasiado a uno de los yonkos.

— ¿Cómo había dicho Robin que se llamaba? Hmm… Barba algo, sí, definitivamente era algo sobre una barba—Luffy siguió pensando por mucho tiempo, al final se rindió por el inminente dolor de cabeza

La oscuridad abundaba en el lugar, por el polvo se podía deducir el poco uso que se le daba a la celda, Luffy sonrió, la tripulación de Ace le gustaba, se sentía similar a la suya de alguna manera, por supuesto que no era igual, sus nakamas eran únicos, pero al capitán de goma le agradaban, a excepción del gordo, por supuesto. Con eso en la cabeza se quedó dormido.

 _Sudor, agitación, jadeos en busca de aire._

 _Estaba corriendo en un gran espacio, el verde abarcaba mucho del mismo, había grandes árboles y también grandes animales. El cielo despejado se extendía en todo su esplendor, la inmensidad y majestuosidad de la naturaleza que siempre había rodeado a Monte Corvo no se hicieron esperar._

 _Le faltaba el aliento a causa de la carrera, pero no se rendiría, él jamás se rendiría. Sacudió la cabeza, su sombrero era demasiado grande, varias veces tuvo que acomodarlo durante la carrera, al levantar la cabeza y ver una espalda avanzar delante de él su sonrisa se ensanchó._

 _Sombrero de copa, tubo en mano, camisa azul, pelo rubio. Era Sabo, su hermano. La vista familiar calentó el pecho de Luffy con una agradable sensación familiar, lo echaba mucho de menos, no lo había visto desde Dressrosa._

 _Pero de pronto ya no era solo una espalda, eran dos._

 _Pelo negro, tubo en mano, ropa naranja, no se le veía el rostro, pero Luffy lo reconoció, Ace._

 _Extraño, ¿qué hacía Ace allí?_

—Ace…hermano…—dijo entre sueños, volviendo a quedar dormido en poco tiempo.

 ** _II_**

Thatch estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a Ace tan mal. El encierro del chico estaba afectando a su hermano menor, pero el mocoso orgulloso no quería demostrarlo. Idiota.

El comandante de la cuarta división no fue capaz de soportar el estrés, así que terminó haciendo montañas de comida, pero nada funcionaba. Suspiró.

En eso una piña parlante se le acercó preocupada.

— Estoy preocupado, pero no soy una piña parlante-yoi—el tono molesto de Marco no se hizo esperar.

— Oh, ¿lo dije en voz alta?—la cara del contrario le dio toda la afirmación necesaria.

Ahora Thatch siguió cocinando con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

— Hablaré con Ace-yoi, estoy pensando mandarlo a una misión, creo que necesita despejarse.

— Esa suena como una buena idea, ha vuelto a poner esa cara, la que tenía antes de unirse a nosotros.

— Lo sé, quiero bajar al sótano y darle una paliza al mocoso que lastimó a nuestro hermano-yoi.

— No lo harías, eres demasiado amable para lastimar a un niño—Marco rodó los ojos, su hermano tenía razón- ¿qué tipo de misión le quieres dar a Ace?

— Recibimos un extraño mensaje de Jinbe, dice que es urgente enviar a alguien de confianza a Báltigo.

— ¿Báltigo? No era una isla desierta, creí que era imposible llegar allí de forma normal.

— Lo sé, pero nunca escuché a Jinbe ser tan tajante, incluso envió una vibre card de un tal Roronoa, al parecer hay algo muy importante en ese lugar.

— Extraño, esto es demasiado extraño. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Teach?

— Mejor, se encerró en su habitación apenas tuvo oportunidad. Dijo que necesitaba leer para despejarse, ya sabes cómo es. Estoy pensando enviarlo con Ace.

— Buena idea, eso calmará el espíritu sobreprotector de nuestro hermano menor y Teach debería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de niño.

— ¿Vas a llevarle comida?

— Por supuesto, nadie morirá de hambre mientras yo esté en este barco, eso incluye a nuestro pequeño prisionero.

— Thatch, no olvides que lastimó a nuestro hermano, sé que tienes debilidad con los niños, pero no te encariñes con él por más inofensivo que parezca, es un prisionero.

— Sí mamá, me comportaré.

El golpe no se hizo esperar.


End file.
